


Glimps of the Gemini

by TheArtificialDane



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF, The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtificialDane/pseuds/TheArtificialDane
Summary: A series of small sidestories and non-canon writing excersices in The Great Gemini universe.





	1. A world of our own

Adeliné! Play well with your sister” Violet giggled as she moved her fingers around, her siamese kittens playing and jumping around on her lap, the kitten’s claws destroying the silk of her gown, but Violet didn’t care.

Suddenly, Violet felt a pair of hands over her eyes, the sweet smell of citrus enveloping her.

“Guess who.” The voice was teasing, a soft kiss against Violet’s cheek, and excitement washed over Violet. She grabbed the hands and turned around, coming face to face with Raja.

“Raja!” Violet laughed as Raja picked her up and spun her around. Raja was wearing riding trousers, the other woman’s short hair smelling slightly of petrol from the awful red Alfa Romeo automobile monster Raja had bought, Raja always insisting that the biggest cock in the room didn’t have to be a real one.

“Oh, tell me please. Do they miss me in New York?“

“Miss you dearest Violet? They’re in absolute mourning. They’re vailing in the streets, crying out for you to return, ‘Violet, Violet’ they scream.”

“Stop!” Violet giggled, her voice like bells. “Stop it!” Violet smiled, clearly enjoying the praise. “You must take me next time.”

“Take you to Manhattan? And let you spend a fortune on dresses and jewels when you have all you could ever want here.” Raja was jesting, but Violet titled her head to the side, a small and devious smile on her lips.

“Please my love. I’ll be on my very best behaviour. I promise.”

Raja took Violet’s chin, gently tilting it, their lips meeting in a delicate kiss. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep my little devil, we both know there is no such thing as a best behaviour from you.”

Violet giggled and fluttered her lashes, Raja melting like butter.


	2. A winter rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can’t always get what you want, but if you try sometime you find, you get what you need.

“Close the window.”

Violet heard her lover’s command, but she didn’t move. She sat at the open window, her head on her arms as she watched the snow that was falling quietly outside, covering the earth in a gentle blanket, the world so quiet, like everything was sleeping. She could see the garden, her summer roses gone to rest, the wide acres of grass, the apple trees and the wide sea beyond frozen in place. The world seemed endless, a posed picture that would fracture in Violet’s hand if only she reached forward and touched it.

Violet felt a presence behind her, before Raja sat down next to her, the woman closing the window and turning the hooks, the cold disappearing, Violet’s cheeks kissed red with frost.

“What’s wrong my sweet?”

Raja’s voice was like honey, so soft and smooth, and Violet wanted to drink it up, to take every word that spilled from Raja’s lips and keep them within her.

“Nothing’s wrong.” Violet turned her head away, not willing to look at Raja. She knew she was acting like a child, but she was discontent, no she was livid with the audacity that Raja had dared to show her.

“You’re lying.” Raja took Violet’s hand, their rings clanking together, the silver of Violet’s sapphires kissing Raja’s gold citrines, the stones picked from the grounds at foreign faroff locations, taken from exotic cities and mined in dangerous jungles, the stones having seen what Raja was keeping her from in the very moment. They were suppose to have stepped off the Mauretania, the ship carrying them across the sea, breaking the waves and taking them to the old world. Violet pulled her hand away as she sat up on the couch.

“You promised.” Violet looked at Raja, their eyes meeting, and Violet felt like she had been punched, the sorrow in Raja’s eyes something she had never seen before. Raja Gemini never apologized, not for anything, not for anyone. Rumors were whispered in New York, the hushed voices talking of the lioness of West Egg, a woman who had come from the east, who could look into the souls of men and crush them, who wasn’t afraid of anything, and yet here she was, here they were.

“I know.” Raja touched Violet’s face, her hands cupping Violet’s cheeks, her skin so warm. “I know my darling.” Raja’s thumb caressed her, and Violet’s head fell as she left Raja support her, the other woman taking her weight, holding her like it was nothing, and Violet knew that Raja would never let her go, that she was safe.

“I wanted to go…”

“Next year.” Raja tipped Violet’s head up, holding her so carefully, her touch so delicate, and Violet wanted to sigh.  “Next year, I can’t leave, not right now, it’s too important”

“Promise me.”

“I promise little bird, I promise.”

Violet let Raja kiss her, the older woman pulling her close, and Violet watched the snow fall, the world quiet. Violet knew her heart would melt, but for now she was cold and barren, Raja planting kisses on her skin with her lips, each touch filled with a plea for forgiveness and love that Violet knew could grow into a beautiful flower, if she only gave it time.


End file.
